


Drawing Mercury

by KittyBandit



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Tyki thinks they’ve got it good with their arrangement. But when Allen and Lavi suggest trying out a certain type of spell, Tyki suddenly feels less sure of himself and how he fits into their little threesome.





	Drawing Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of RarePair Week 2k17  
> Prompts: Red | Passion | Excitement | Love | Fire | Blood | Autumn
> 
> This was really just an excuse for lots and lots of crazy sex. XD

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Tyki felt his heart stop as he waited. His fingers twitched, reaching for the lit cigarette he’d left in the ashtray on the kitchen counter. He was still surprised his voice managed to stay as calm as it had—he was convinced his hands were shaking.

But then Allen’s voice came through, soft and coy as always. _“We’re sure. We’ve already talked this over. And Lavi agrees that we’re ready.”_

The tightness in his chest lessened, but not by much. He took a long drag off his cigarette before answering. “We’ll do it on the third, then. Where do you want to perform the ritual?”

_“Your place might be best,”_ Allen replied. The sound of shuffling papers came muffled through the receiver. _“Do you recall what we need to prepare for it? It’s been a few months since Lavi found the spells in the grimoi—_ ”

_“Tyki?”_ came another voice, and he recognized it as Lavi’s instantly. The redhead must’ve stolen the Allen’s phone. _“You do remember the spell said no ‘drawing Mercury’ for a week prior, right? Think you can handle not jerking off while thinking about my ass for that long?”_

Tyki snorted and shook his head. “You should know by now that I prefer Allen’s ass,” he teased, hearing the indignant gasp and Allen’s laughter in the background.

_“Call it off, Al!”_ Lavi whined, his voice jumping up an octave. “ _I don’t want to do sex magic with this jerk.”_

_“Lavi, calm down. You know he’s teasing you,”_ came Allen’s voice, muffled in the background.

Tyki’s lips twisted into a grin as he flicked the ashes off his cigarette. “Yeah, Red. You should know by now that it’s your mouth I love the most.”

_“Really?”_

“Yeah, it’s big enough to fit my cock and Allen’s in it at the same time.”

_“Asshole,”_ Lavi grumbled, though there was no animosity in it. He heard Allen cackling in the background.

“You love it.”

_“—Gimme that, thank you.”_ There was a shuffle and Allen’s voice rang clear again on the phone. _“You know, you might want to stop talking dirty if you’re gonna hold off on sex stuff for a week.”_

“He started it,” Tyki replied, still grinning. God, he loved how those two worked him up. Maybe Lavi had been right—he might have issues not jerking it if he saw them the week prior to the ritual.

_“And look at me, finishing it,”_ Allen hummed, the sing-song tone hiding the hard-edge of authority in his voice. _“Anyway, the ritual calls for a draft, oil, and incense. I can text you the specifics. Lavi said he could get the oil and incense ready, but are you comfortable mixing the draft?”_

“Would you trust any hands but these?” Tyki asked, a confident smile spreading over his face. “I’ll do it, and we can perform it here. I do have the largest bed, after all.”

_“And all to yourself, too,”_ Allen said. _“When are you going to move in with us? Aren’t you lonely in that big apartment all by yourself?”_

“I like the extra space. Besides, you two know you can spend the night any time.”

_“Not until the third,”_ Allen teased, and Tyki swore he melted at the tone in his voice. _“But we’ll text you everything we need to prepare.”_

“I look forward to it. And leave the draft to me,” he said, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray.

_“We will.”_

They said their quick goodbyes and once the call ended, Tyki took a long breath. He hadn’t expected them to agree so easily. He’d made the suggestion late one night as they had laid tangled together after a long evening of carnal activities. It had been an offhanded comment—that a sex spell would be fun to try out. Between the three of them, they were all powerful witches in their own rights. They could pull it off. And of course— _of course_ —Lavi scoured his massive collection of grimoires to find the perfect spell for them to try. The timing had to be right, but they could pull it off, and with only a week to wait. So soon—not that he was nervous.

Okay, maybe he was a little nervous, but there was no way in hell he would tell either of them that.

Allen and Lavi had been a couple for years before they’d met Tyki, and even then, they hadn’t set up their current… arrangement… until just over a year ago. Somehow, Tyki managed to wiggle his way into their relationship, and now they were all together. It had been amazing at first, salacious, _exhausting_ , but worth every night of missed sleep and sore limbs and bruised skin. He loved being with Allen and Lavi, maybe a little too much—

But he still wasn’t sure if they were as committed to him.

They had each other, after all. And there were days when Tyki felt like an afterthought. A third wheel. A partner to add-on when they felt _adventurous_. He knew if he voiced these worries, Allen would shush him and tell him they were all equals in their relationship. And Lavi would tell him he was being stupid, and physically show him exactly how much he was wanted.

Yet, he still had worries, and either way, it wasn’t worth the hassle to talk about it. He’d rather enjoy the time he had with his boyfriends, even if it was fleeting.

This magic, though, wasn’t something to trifle with. He asked them again and again if they _really_ wanted to go through with it, and they held firm on their commitment. Sex and love magics were powerful, and Tyki rarely dabbled in that nonsense. People easily lost their heads when those forces were toyed with, and he rather enjoyed keeping his life drama-free, for the most part.

And this spell in particular… It wasn’t just sex—it was love and power and energies he wasn’t used to working with. He knew Allen and Lavi were strong witches, but it still took time, preparation, and dedication. They couldn’t stop the spell once it had begun, and once they were finished, their energies would be mixed—entwined like roots of centuries old trees knotting together into such a mess that it was impossible to unweave them.

This was commitment. This was trust. And Tyki wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

He could play along, though. He had a week to back out, and he knew Lavi and Allen would respect his decision. Until then, he would make the necessary preparations. He had a busy week ahead of him.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The draft was easy enough to make ahead of time. The only real ingredients he needed were wine and rose petals. He’d picked the perfect red—dark, rich, and heavy on the tongue. The rose petals took time to prepare. He plucked them himself, mixing red and pink petals together in the bowl. They felt like silk between his fingers, and he took care not to rip a single one. He charged them with rose quartz, rubies, and garnets, and let them bathe in the light of the waxing moon for two nights before he mixed them into the wine.

Aside from charging a few crystals and drying some herbs, everything else he prepared the day of.

With the waxing moon at its zenith under Scorpio, the stars aligned on November third, giving them the perfect day for the ritual. Tyki fasted that day, and the hunger pains that chased him throughout the morning and into the afternoon were only made worse by his abstinence from fucking or jerking off for an entire week. Though, that would end tonight.

He burned sage, the familiar, cleansing scent filling the room and chasing away any negative energies that might have lingered. When he’d finished, he let the room air out as he hung oleander, juniper, and dragon’s blood in each corner of the room. The floral scent still clung to the dried herbs, and Tyki touched their bound boughs gently, making sure to keep them intact. The pink and red flowers contrasted with the few dark blue berries that clung to the juniper branches.

Next were the crystals and candles. He set out semi-precious stones in each corner of the room—rose quartz and malachite for love, garnet and red jasper for lust, and carnelians for energy. The heavy pillar candles covered every flat surface that was otherwise unoccupied, red and pink in color.

When everything was set up to perfection, Tyki left the room and closed the door to keep from distributing the clean energy. He spent the rest of the day lounging on the couch in his living room, wishing he could smoke or eat or do anything other than stare up at the ceiling and count the seconds until Allen and Lavi arrived.

Tyki was in a haze of half-sleep when he heard the knocking. Rubbing at his eyes, he groaned and rolled off the couch, stumbling drowsily towards the door. When he opened it, Allen and Lavi stood there as he’d expected, looking just as nervous and excited as he felt. He smothered down his own frayed nerves and gave them both a charming smile as he stepped back to let them in.

“Welcome to Casa de Amor.”

Allen set down a small tote bag and gave Tyki an amused look. “Clever—this isn’t a house, though.” He and Lavi kicked off their shoes by the door and hung their coats. Tyki could feel the chill on their bodies even with the few feet of space between them. Early winter left a bitter chill in the air, but it was easily chased away with some warm drinks and good company.

And he would have both tonight.

“Apartmento de Amor doesn’t quite have the same ring to it,” Tyki admitted, leaning back on the door and watching them with a muted hunger.

Lavi leaned in for a kiss first, cold, chapped lips warming on Tyki’s. The kiss was chaste, especially for the redhead. When he pulled back, he grinned. “I like it. Don’t listen to Al. He’s just cranky because he’s starving.”

Allen sighed and brushed his stark white bangs from his scarred forehead. “We haven’t eaten all day. What do you expect?”

“Remind us to never do spells that require fasting with you again. You get _hangry_ ,” Lavi said, grabbing the tote bag off the floor and rummaging through it as he headed into the living room.

Allen let out a long, frustrated sigh. “I told you to stop using that word. It’s not even a real word.”

“I’ll stop _using_ it when you stop _being_ it.”

Allen pouted then turned to Tyki, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down so their lips could meet. The stiffness in Allen’s shoulders lessened, and Tyki couldn’t help but tease his lips with his tongue, earning him a soft moan. The kiss deepened, and he felt Allen’s exceptionally nimble fingers already toying with the waistband of his pants.

“Hey, you two, save it for later. You’re gonna spoil the main event,” Lavi commented, laughter in his voice as he pulled out the items they’d brought along and set them out on the table.

Tyki chuckled as he pulled away, Allen’s hands still on his hips. “It’s a cold day in Hell when Red is right.”

“Wow, way to lay on the charm there, Tyki,” came Lavi’s sarcastic reply as he rolled a glass bottle from the tote between his palms and leveled an unamused look their way. “And here I made the perfect oil and incense combo for the evening. What a waste on ungrateful lovers.”

“Uh oh, we’ve upset our little rabbit,” Tyki said, barely holding back a grin as he and Allen moved towards Lavi.

Lavi tried to ignore them both, but when Tyki slipped up behind him and Allen pressed up against his chest, his bruised ego recovered with ease. Tyki kissed over his neck and shoulders as Allen captured his lips—effectively creating a Lavi Sandwich with their bodies. Lavi whined at the attention, melting like ice cream on a hot summer day.

“No fair. You both fight dirty,” Lavi groaned out when he managed to pry his lips from Allen’s. “And really—we shouldn’t get too worked up yet. We need clear heads when we cast the spell.”

“Aw, fuck,” Tyki grumbled, leaving one more kiss on Lavi’s neck before pulling away. “He’s right _again_.”

“ _Laaavi_ ,” Allen whined, still pressed up against him. “You can’t tease me like that. Between you and Tyki, I’m going to cum in my pants.”

“Don’t do that or we’ll have to nix the spell completely. Keep it in your balls for a couple more hours,” Tyki chuckled as he plucked the bottle of oil from Lavi’s hand. “What did you put in the oil?”

“Rose, musk, and ylang ylang,” Lavi answered, kissing Allen once more before he grabbed the incense as well. “This is basically the same mixture, but I added cinnamon and orris root.”

A smile crept over Tyki’s face as he smoothed his thumb over the glass. “Sounds perfect.” He checked the time—they had less than two hours before sundown. “Shall we get started?”

Allen nodded excitedly. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s do it,” Lavi added.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Tyki had been burning a large wax pillar candle for over three hours, and the pool of liquid wax had finally grown deep enough to use. He handed it off to Lavi as he prepared the bath with Allen. Tyki peeked into the bedroom from the adjacent bathroom as Lavi did his work. Lavi’s sigils and wards were the best—Tyki didn’t know how he managed it.

Wax needed to be applied to each window and door, in a small flat circle no bigger than his palm. It would keep outside energies away, as well as keep their own spell contained. They didn’t want any of Tyki’s unsuspecting neighbors to become affected by the spell, and the ensuing repercussions would likely give him a migraine for weeks for all the hell that would rain down on him for ‘reckless spell casting.’

As the wax cooled, Lavi inscribed each sigil with a silver penknife, chanting under his breath as he made each mark. Tyki knew not to disturb him while he worked, so he turned back around and checked the bath.

A mixture of cleansing herbs and salts added to the tub, the water nearly reached the edge. Steam rolled up from the fragrant bath, condensation already collecting on the mirror. Allen looked up as Tyki entered, his hand mixing the water. “Almost ready. Is Lavi—?”

“Just one more window and the door and we’ll be all sealed in,” Tyki said, sitting on the flat edge of the tub. It was big, certainly large enough for two people, but three would be a squeeze. Still, they needed to cleanse themselves before the ritual, so it would have to do.

He turned the faucet off, the last few drops of water plinking into the tub. They sat there quietly, Allen still stirring the water to dissolve the salt. Allen’s silver eyes watched the ripples, and Tyki’s gaze was transfixed on his movements. Allen was elegant in everything he did, even when he wasn’t trying—like a butterfly moving from one flower to the next, or a cat stretching in warm afternoon sunbeams. Graceful. Picturesque. Beautiful.

Tyki was so stuck in his own thoughts that Allen’s voice startled him. “Are you okay? You look like you’re ready to keel over.”

“Never better,” Tyki said, covering his unease by looking away and staring into the water. If he kept looking into Allen’s eyes, he’d lose what little nerve he had left.

Allen was quiet for a long moment, regarding him with a careful gaze. “…You know, we don’t have to do this, Tyki. Just say the word and we’ll call it off.”

Was he that easy to read?

Tyki had been careful to hide his unease for an entire week, but apparently ten minutes spent alone with Allen was enough to give him away. The kid was perceptive, he had to give him that. It was no wonder his spellcraft of choice was divination.

He smiled, hoping to comfort Allen with the gesture. “I want to. Don’t read into things that aren’t there.”

Allen still looked uneasy, but before he could comment on it, they felt Lavi’s sigils snap into place. The magic sealed the room and their ears popped from the pressure. The sudden jolt and shift of energies sent Tyki’s stomach rolling, as if he were riding a roller coaster, but the feeling ebbed quickly. He could feel the hum of the protective magic around him, like a warm blanket wrapped over his shoulders.

“Seems like Red’s done,” he said, leaning back against the tiled wall.

As if on cue, Lavi entered the bathroom, wiping his hands together. He grinned at them before pulling his shirt over his head and baring his chest. “And here I expected you both to be naked and half-bathed by now.”

“We were waiting for you,” Allen said, standing up and pressing a soft kiss to Lavi’s cheek before working his own clothing off. Tyki watched their interaction and ignored the twinge in his chest.

“How considerate.” Lavi worked his pants off and discarded the rest of his clothing into a pile in the corner of the bathroom.

Tyki joined them, stripping down to nothing with slow, methodical movements. He was the last to finish, and before he could even turn around to ask if they were ready to continue, he felt their hands on him, grabbing at his flesh and pulling him into the tub.

The hot water nearly scalded his skin, and the few fresh herbs that Allen had added earlier floated along the surface of the water between their bodies. Tyki sat near the faucet, Allen next to him and Lavi on the far end of the tub. Normally, Tyki would’ve been all over his boyfriends by now, hands on inappropriate places and his mouth busy on theirs, but the purification bath would’ve been ruined with impure touches. Besides, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Allen took a clear glass bowl from the edge of the tub and dipped it carefully into the water. He lifted the steaming liquid over his head and dumped it over himself. The scent of salt and herbs filled the air as he poured the bath water over himself again and again. When he’d been thoroughly drenched, hair soaked through and his pale flesh steaming and pink, he handed the bowl to Tyki.

He repeated Allen’s previous movements, pouring the water over himself until he felt his skin burn with the heat. Sage and thyme clung in his long, black curls. When he finished, Lavi took the bowl and did the same.

The heat was dizzying, and with the heady, sharp scent of sage, thyme, and rosemary filling the small space, Tyki felt his muscles relax, tension melting from his body like butter on a hot skillet. Even his mounting worries had drifted off, washed away by the cleansing water.

They continued to cleanse themselves inside and out, negative energy and feelings slowly leeched away. The entire process took nearly twenty minutes, and by the time they were finished, steam fogged up the mirrors and condensation clung to every surface. Tyki hadn’t had a proper purification bath in a while. He forgot how pleasant they could be.

When the purification had finished Lavi stepped out of the tub first, helping Allen up with a steady hand, then Tyki. They were dripping wet, steam rolling off their clean, red flesh. Even Tyki’s darker skin held that flushed tint from the water. They toweled off in silence, the damp heat in the bathroom like a sauna. As Tyki worked the water from his hair, he heard Allen speak up, his tone soft and heavy.

“Lavi, your eyepatch—”

“Mmm, thank you. I would’ve forgotten.” With care, Lavi pulled the eyepatch off of his right eye. Tyki stole a glance at him. Lavi rarely took off the patch, and Tyki had only seen his eye on one other occasion—another night they’d been deep in the throes of passion together. The eye was not injured like Tyki had expected. Instead it held a spell, permanently placed on him long ago. The entire eye was black, so dark no discerning features could be seen. Lavi had told him once that the eye gave him the ability to never forget something once he saw it.

Tyki hadn’t thought about how he’d need to remove the patch for the spell. No adornments could be worn through the night, which included clothing and jewelry. He wondered then if Lavi would commit this night to memory. An excited shiver ran under his skin at the thought.

Once they were all dry, they moved to the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind them. Tyki felt the shift in energies immediately. The sun had set, leaving the room in total darkness. He snapped his fingers, the sharp sound resonating through the room as the candles he’d set up earlier came to life. Flames danced in the dark, illuminating the bedroom as Allen shuffled off to the dresser to grab the incense. Tyki watched him with interest, even as he went about his own duties. As Allen lit the incense in a small holder, Tyki sat on the bed and lined the base of three wine glasses with the oil they had brought. The smell hit him like a truck when he uncapped the bottle, the rose and musk scent leaving him a little lightheaded. Lavi had made it strong, and once the incense was burning, the dizzying effect only intensified.

Lavi sat on the bed watching Tyki, and Allen joined him not long after. Tyki popped the cork of the wine he’d brewed and poured an equal amount into each of the glasses until the bottle was empty. He picked each glass up off the nightstand with care, handing one to Allen, then Lavi, then taking the last for himself.

They made quite the sight, naked and each holding a glass red wine, flushed with excitement and nervousness. With a smile, Tyki slid further onto the mattress, crossing his legs. “That should be everything,” he said, his voice already husky and low, anxious to begin. “Lover’s incense, lover’s oil—”

“And lover’s draft,” Allen finished, taking a lungful of the fragrant mixture in his glass. “I don’t know what you did to this wine, Tyki, but it smells amazing.”

“Secrets for another time, perhaps? I would think you’d be ready to get this going.”

“I know I am,” Lavi said impatiently, shifting closer to both his lovers. “What’s next? The incantation?”

“Of course.” Tyki shifted again, Allen and Lavi moving with him until they were in a tight circle on the bed, knees touching. “You all remember the words?”

“We do, though you could’ve picked a less corny verse.” Lavi rolled the wine in his glass, grinning as he watched Tyki in the low light.

“The words don’t matter, you know that,” Tyki chided. “Only the energy behind them does.”

“Still—”

“How about this,” Allen interrupted. “You get to write the incantation next time?”

“You mean do _actual_ work? No thanks.”

“Then quit your complaining and focus,” Allen said, using that strong tone again that made Lavi submit without question.

Tyki chewed the inside of his lip to hide his smile. Oh, this would be an interesting night, indeed. He cleared his throat before holding his glass up, waiting for Allen and Lavi to do the same. After meeting their eyes for a quick confirmation that they were ready, Tyki took a breath and they all spoke in unison.

_In love and lust, I give myself._

_Power in my body, in my hands._

_Power to give, power to take._

_Enter me as I enter you._

_In love and lust, I give myself._

After finishing the incantation, they all drank from the wine glasses, draining every last drop. The magic of the mulled draft warmed Tyki’s belly, and as he set his glass aside, he already felt flushed from it. The alcohol wasn’t enough to get him drunk, but the magic he’d worked on the concoction had been strong. He brushed back a lock of damp hair from his face and took a deep calming breath. He wasn’t sure how the potion would affect them exactly, but he could already feel the energies stirring in the room.

Allen hummed to himself, setting aside his used glass. “Do you feel that?” he asked, a hand on his flushed forehead.

Lavi scoffed, trying to reach over to place his glass on the nightstand, but wobbling unsteadily on his hands and knees. “Whatever, I don’t feel any differe—” He didn’t finish his sentence, however, and promptly passed out.

“Lavi!” Allen leaned in to assist him, but faltered as well.

Tyki tried to reach for them, but before he could move, his head spun wildly. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his equilibrium. Instead, he fell back against the duvet and lost consciousness.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Tyki wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he knew as he cracked his eyes open, he had not been the first to rouse.

Oppressive heat filled the room, even in the winter chill of early November. Tyki’s skin drenched with sweat as he lay back on the bed. The sheets and blankets felt like sandpaper on his overly sensitive skin, and the candles around the room burned too bright. But the noises he heard—oh, they were the _perfect pitch._

The soft sound of flesh rubbing against flesh, quiet breaths that caught in a throat—it left Tyki’s blood humming with excitement, with need. He sat up slowly, head still spinning from the draft they’d all drank, and saw the source of the noise. His lips curled into a pleased smile.

Allen worked a hand over himself, his face buried against Lavi’s hip. The redhead was still out cold, but it seemed Allen couldn’t wait for either of them before taking matters into his own hands. His hand pumped his engorged cock, white knuckles over pink flesh.

Tyki became entranced by the sight, and it wasn’t until that moment that he noticed his own dick was rock hard and ready to cum any moment. He locked eyes with Allen, yellow meeting ice blue, and Allen let out the most desperate whine Tyki had ever heard. It left him weak, and he felt a large drop of pre-cum pearl up at the tip of his cock and slide down the underside.

Grabbing Allen’s arm and hauled him up into his lap, Tyki locked their lips together, a desperate moan rumbling in the back of his throat. Allen’s legs wrapped around Tyki’s waist, and when their hardened lengths lined up, Tyki wrapped his hand around them both and jerked them off. Allen keened, his teeth sinking into Tyki’s shoulder as he scraped his fingernails up and down his back. Angry red lines scored over dark flesh, and though Tyki knew it should hurt— _at least a little_ —the sensation tingled and left him shivering.

“ _Ah_ —faster, Tyki. Faster,” Allen whined into his shoulder, hips rocking into Tyki’s hand. They worked together, fast and hard, the magic spurring them to keep going, not stopping until they both came like warm champagne over Tyki’s hand. The cum—God, there was so much of it— slid over his fingers and down his chest. Allen gasped in a few breaths, still clinging to Tyki as the high faded.

A tired groan stole their attention. “Started without me. How inconsiderate,” Lavi mumbled, still not quite awake.

“We’ll make it up to you,” Allen whispered, pulling reluctantly away from Tyki and crawling over to Lavi. He straddled the redhead’s leg, rubbing himself against Lavi as they kissed. Allen’s fingers danced over Lavi’s twitching member, working him up the way they had been not a minute ago.

“Come here,” Tyki said, grabbing Lavi just under his arms and pulling him into his lap until his back was flush with Tyki’s chest. Allen followed after, settling between Lavi’s legs and dipping his head low to take Lavi into his mouth.

“Fuck me,” Lavi groaned, twisting his head to press it against Tyki’s neck. He reached one hand back, tightening it in Tyki’s hair, while the other settled into Allen’s white locks. Lavi rocked up into Allen’s mouth, biting his lip to keep from crying out again, and Allen let him, moaning deeply around the cock plunging deep down his throat.

It was then that Tyki realized he’d never lost his hard-on, not coming down from that first orgasm. He wondered idly if that was a product of the spell or if he was just that turned on by his companions. Either way, his skin tingled and burned for more contact. Leaning in, he sucked dark red and purple hickies into Lavi’s neck and shoulder while Allen sucked him off. It didn’t take long for Lavi to join them in his first completion, and for Allen to drink it down like sweet nectar.

Lavi chuckled weakly, going limp in Tyki’s arms. “I guess it worked,” he rasped out, groaning when Allen slid his lips off his dick with pleased hum.

“Maybe too well,” Allen admitted, straddling Lavi and rubbing himself against the redhead again. “I feel like I could cum again and again.”

“Then let’s not waste time talking about it,” Tyki said, his voice low and husky as he twisted Lavi in his lap so they could kiss again. Lavi complied without hesitation, pliant and hot in Tyki’s arms. Tyki reached down, fondling Lavi’s cock and balls with his hand as they kissed, drinking down each moan and whine that crawled up Lavi’s throat.

Allen shifted on the bed, quiet for a few moments. It was only after Lavi gasped into his mouth did Tyki realize what he’d been up to. He’d snatched the oil from the nightstand and slipped his lubricated fingers into Lavi’s ass with ease. Lavi’s arms tightened around Tyki’s neck as he squirmed against the intrusion.

“Lavi,” Allen mumbled, already knuckle deep into his lover. “You’re taking it so well. I already have two fingers in you.” He kissed over Lavi’s trembling thighs as he and Tyki double teamed him.

“ _Aaa_ —fuck, Al. I can take more. Please,” Lavi whined. “I need more.”

Allen’s eyes flickered to Tyki’s, a mischievous smile growing on his face. He pulled his fingers out of Lavi. “Maybe Tyki can help you with that?”

With a grunt, Tyki pushed Lavi forward on his hands and knees. Allen moved to the edge of the bed, watching with a heavy gaze as Tyki thrust himself into Lavi without preamble. The heat encompassing his cock felt so perfect that he almost came right then. His hands curled around Lavi’s waist as he worked himself into the redhead at a rough pace. Lavi moaned under him, spreading his legs wider and arching his back into each thrust of Tyki’s hips.

Tyki splayed a hand over Lavi’s lower back and tipped his head back as he fucked him. It felt so good, energy and magic humming around them as they worked themselves up. Movement at the corner of his eye distracted him for a split-second, and he caught sight of Allen, fingers up his own ass and stretching himself out as he watched them fucking. He tightened his grip on Lavi’s hip and rocked into him harder.

Lavi’s hands tightened into the bedsheets, arms shaking as he fought to hold himself up. “So good—Tyki, don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” he rumbled out the reply, watching as Allen capped the oil once more and moved closer. Tyki didn’t cease his pumping into Lavi, but he slowed his pace some to allow Allen to work his own magic over Lavi.

A few quiet words were whispered into Lavi’s ear, and he nodded excitedly before Allen slipped under him. It took him a moment to get into position, but once he had, Lavi sheathed his own hard cock into Allen’s backside. Allen lay on his back, facing Lavi and Tyki, letting Lavi fuck him while Tyki fucked Lavi. It was a sight to behold, their bodies slotted together like pieces of a puzzle, hot and sweaty and hard and demanding more friction.

Tyki felt the heat rising up his neck as he watched Allen’s blissed out face, groaning each time Lavi plunged into him. Lavi’s own moans mingled with Allen’s, and Tyki nearly lost his mind listening to their amorous chorus. He leaned in against Lavi’s back, biting at his shoulder as he fucked him harder yet. Both Lavi and Allen cried out at the new rough pace, and Tyki felt the magic crackling against their skin. It sparked in the air with each heavy breath, each gasp and wanton moan. He knew this magic would intertwine their own energies, multiplying in their veins, but this was too much and the night had only just begun.

They continued on like that, Lavi sandwiched between Tyki and Allen, until Tyki felt his hips falter, the swell of desire hot in his stomach. He came into Lavi with a loud moan, hips canting against Lavi’s backside until he could no longer hold himself up. He fell back on the bed, panting as he waited for his skin to cool. But it wouldn’t cool. He was still hot and bothered, covered in cum and still hard as stone for all the effort.

Lavi shifted his hips, thrusting into Allen harder, even as Tyki’s cum ran down the backs of his thighs. The sight was unholy, filthy, and it only made Tyki desperate to cum again. He watched Lavi take Allen with a fervent passion, kissing him all while plunging into his tight hole. Allen came, back arched and biting his lower lip until it bled to keep from screaming. Lavi came not a moment after, milking himself dry before slipping out of Allen and collapsing against the bed with a groan.

Out of breath, Lavi managed to spit out a few words. “Are you all—” he paused to groan as he sat back up, “—still hard?”

“Very much so,” Allen answered, wiping sweat from his forehead. “But, I still…”

“—Want to keep going?” Tyki offered, grinning up at the ceiling.

“Yes. Like I can’t get enough.” Allen whined resting an arm over his eyes as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. “I’m not sore at all. I should be sore by now but I can’t feel any pain.”

“It’s probably the spell. Remember? It did say it would ‘last until dawn.’ Maybe we all get boners until morning?” Lavi laughed and curled up on his side, running his hands over Allen’s cum slicked stomach. “I’m thinkin’ we really got what we asked for, huh?”

“Miracles do happen, then.” Tyki sat up and stared hungrily over at Allen and Lavi. He watched them with unmasked desire.

Lavi jumped into action first, giving Tyki a long, lustful gaze before pounced onto Allen again, taking his lover’s aching length into his mouth and sucking him off with an insatiable groan vibrating in the back of his throat. Tyki’s mouth watered as he watched them, Allen’s hips arching into Lavi’s mouth as he hovered over him, licking and sucking on that hard flesh.

Magic hummed across Tyki’s sweaty skin as he joined them. Hooking his hands under Lavi’s hips, he pulled him up on his knees, Lavi still deepthroating Allen as they moaned in tandem. Tyki spread Lavi’s cheeks, a hand on each side of his ass, and leaned in to lick over his puckered hole.

Lavi choked at the contact, pulling off Allen to suck in a ragged breath. “Fucking hell, Tyki. Warn a guy next time.”

Tyki chuckled and pulled away from his ass. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, amusement in his voice.

“God, no.” He spread his legs wider, pressing his face against Allen’s hip as he caught his breath. “It feels amazing.”

“Then quit bitchin’.” Tyki snickered and looked over Lavi’s shoulder to Allen. He was flushed as he lay splayed out under Lavi, and met Tyki’s gaze with a wicked grin. “Gag him again, would you?”

“My pleasure,” Allen replied, guiding his shaft back into Lavi’s mouth. The redhead took him without complaint, humming as he worked his mouth over Allen once more.

With Lavi’s mouth busy, Tyki pushed his tongue back against his ass, and breached the tight ring of muscles. He felt Lavi stiffen under him, a moan trapped in the back of this throat. Lavi tasted heady, the faint smell of salt and herbs still lingering on his skin from their earlier bath. Tyki drank him in, delving as deep as he could manage, splitting Lavi open with the gentle give of his tongue.

Lavi whined, the sounds muffled by Allen’s length down his throat. His hands clenched down on Allen’s hips. Allen moaned in response, trying desperately to arch up into the wet heat of Lavi’s mouth. Allen’s fingers threaded through Lavi’s hair, gripping it tightly as he came in his mouth. Lavi drank him down, cum and spit spilling out the sides of his mouth. When he finally pulled away, he let out a loud moan, limb trembling as he fought to keep on his hands and knees.

“W-Why didn’t you ever mention how t-talented your tongue was?” Lavi asked, stuttering out the words as he shivered against Tyki’s grip.

After one more deep thrust of his tongue, Tyki pulled away and wiped his lips and chin. “You never asked.”

“Fuck—” Lavi turned around and launched himself into Tyki’s arms, clinging to him like a koala would a tree trunk and kissing him with reckless abandon. Tyki nearly lost his balance, surprised by the suddenness of the switch. He had Lavi’s tongue in his mouth, and his cock pressed up against his stomach. Tyki moaned into the touch, feeling the desperation in Lavi’s movements.

When Lavi pulled away, another string of curses and moans spilled from his lips. He straddled Tyki’s hips, shifting his stance. “Just—Nnn,” Lavi whined, having trouble putting together a coherent sentence. “Need you—Need you both, please.”

Tyki looked to Allen, confused. “Translation?”

Allen pulled himself up, still lost in a haze from his recent orgasm. He pressed up against Lavi’s back, kissing over his shoulder lazily. “At the same time?” he asked Lavi, hands curling over the redhead’s hips and stomach.

“Yes— _yes_ ,” Lavi groaned out, leaning back into Allen’s touch.

A smile curled over Allen’s lips as he met Tyki’s eyes. “He wants us to fuck him at the same time.”

Desire crawled through Tyki’s stomach, boiling hot. It left him dizzy with want, flushed and sweaty. He kissed over Lavi’s other shoulder, pressing lips over his burning skin. “You sure, Red?” He had to ask, just once more. They’d never done anything like this, and while he was nervous to hurt Lavi, he also couldn’t squelch the fervent craving eating away at his guts.

“I’m sure,” Lavi gasped out, fingernails digging into Tyki’s back.

Allen reached out to for the bottle of oil, uncorking it and smoothing the fragrant substance over his fingers. Lavi had already taken Tyki once, but Allen’s girth would no doubt add additional strain to his body. He prepped Lavi, fingers working in and out of his ass with cautious movements. Tyki kept Lavi distracted, kissing him deeply as he slowly stroked his cock. He was so focused on Lavi that the feel of Allen’s oiled up fingers slicking up his dick left him to gasp in the redhead’s mouth.

“You first, Tyki,” Allen mumbled after letting go, running his tongue along the shell of Lavi’s ear.

Tyki adjusted his grip on Lavi, shifting his hips and plunging deep into his ass with a groan. The tight heat made him shudder, and he didn’t hesitate to work himself in and out of Lavi with vigor.

Lavi slid a hand up into Tyki’s hair, gripping the curly locks tight as rode his dick hard. “A-Al… You, too,” he managed to spit out between thrusts. Another moan echoed in the room, and Tyki wondered if Lavi’s throat was sore from all the abuse it had taken. “ _Tyki_ , harder.”

Unable to resist the request, Tyki thrust upwards with a rough snap of his hips, and Lavi whined at the friction. He bit down on Lavi’s shoulder as he rocked into him, hoping to silence his own wanton noises from bubbling up.

“ _Allen_ ,” Lavi repeated, frustration in his voice as he tried to tilt his head back to see his boyfriend. Allen shushed him, hands on his body, and Tyki watched as he pressed up against Lavi’s backside. Allen shifted again, and he felt the pressure against his cock and Lavi’s ass as Allen worked himself into the redhead. Lavi stiffened up at the initial intrusion, and it took Allen a moment to fully press into him. However, once he slid up along Tyki’s cock—both their lengths deep in Lavi’s ass—Allen let out a guttural moan the likes of which Tyki had never heard from him before.

Tyki had to pause his thrusts to get used to the new feeling, his breath catching in his throat. They were all so close, so entwined. It was difficult to feel where he stopped and they began. Everything was tight and hot, sweaty, cum-stained skin sticking to each other as they tangled their limbs. This felt right—more right than anything else had all night.

Lavi shivered between them, clinging to Tyki and biting his lip to keep the lewd sounds from spilling past his lips again. Allen kissed the back of his neck and smoothed his hands over Lavi’s hips.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice low and barely held together. Tyki didn’t know if he could even muster a word for how consumed he was in the sensations humming along his skin.

Lavi nodded, unable to speak, and reached a hand behind him to grab a handful of Allen’s white hair. He tugged— _hard_ —and groaned through his teeth. Allen seemed to understand his meaning, and started working himself into Lavi, right next to Tyki’s own cock.

Tyki nearly crumbled from the touch. The tight heat of Lavi’s backside coupled with the movement of Allen’s dick alongside his own was magic in its own right. He felt each ridge and bump and throbbing vein along him, and every inch of it felt amazing.

He lost himself in the heat, the friction. Tyki didn’t know when he’d started moving, only that everything felt deliciously perfect. His and Allen’s hips rocked into Lavi, uneven in their pace, leaving the redhead constantly full. Lavi had lost the ability to form words, only gasps and guttural groans leaving his lips as he clung to Tyki and Allen with a painful grip.

Tyki suspected the spell had allowed them to come this far, lost in the throes of lust and passion. With each orgasm, each delightfully tight knot that grew in his stomach, the room hummed with more energy. He could see it at the edges of his vision, like sparks of red and white crackling along their bodies, in the air around them.

And this— _oh, God_ …. Tyki had never felt anything so perfect. Lavi’s ass took him and Allen as if he were made for them. He knew it was cliché, but there was no other way to describe the perfect feeling of slotting himself and Allen up into Lavi. It made Tyki want to let them in him the same way, split open and accepting them with unabashed desire.

Allen let out a sudden moan, pressing his face into Lavi’s back. His hands smoothed up his sides, still working himself into Lavi. “You feel so good,” he mumbled, planting kisses over Lavi’s back and shoulders. Lavi whined, fingers tightening on Tyki’s shoulders in response.

Tyki thrust up into him harder, earning groans of delight from both his partners. He pulled Lavi closer, their sweaty chests flush against each other, and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Lavi melted into it, grinding himself against Tyki’s stomach.

Slipping his hand between them, Tyki took hold of Lavi’s length. With calloused fingers, he gently smoothed his thumb over the red, leaking slit, still pumping into Lavi without losing his pace. Lavi trembled with each touch, each brush of fingers against him. His body tightened around Tyki and Allen from the teasing, and Tyki thought he might lose his mind in lust. With a groan, he slipped his tongue into Lavi’s mouth, jerking him off and fucking him at the same time.

Everything blurred into a feeling of completeness. They moved as one, rocking back and forth on the bed as the magic sizzled in the air around them. Tyki lost track of time, of his surroundings, of where his body ended and theirs began. Heat, sweat, shared breaths, tingling friction—it all built up slowly, steady, burning in his abdomen until _finally_ it burst.

They all came at once, overflowing like a burst dam. The hot mess of Lavi’s seed smeared over Tyki’s hand and chest. He felt his and Allen’s cum slide down their legs. Allen pulled out first, weak in the knees and barely able to keep upright as Tyki freed himself as well. They collapsed together against the bed, panting, exhausted, sticky, smoldering. Allen and Lavi fell on top of Tyki, and he grunted from the weight. But he couldn’t complain, not with the rush of bliss and the buzz of a fresh orgasm under his skin. As they caught their breath, they curled up against each other like kittens.

“Shit,” Lavi gasped out, his chest still heaving. “That… That was—”

“Incredible,” Allen finished, eyes closed as he reached an arm around Tyki and Lavi, snuggling closer.

“Fuckin’ amazing,” Lavi added, wiping at the sweat beaded on his neck.

“That, too,” Tyki replied, a throaty chuckle rumbling in his chest. He rested a hand in Lavi’s messy hair. “You okay?”

“Better than okay.” Lavi stretched out on top of him, groping both his boyfriends as he slowly wobbled back into a sitting position. “I’m fan-fucking-tastic. We have to do that again.”

Allen laughed, his body shaking against Tyki. He pressed his face into Tyki’s chest to hide his grin. “Don’t you want to rest for a minute?”

“While cuddle time sounds amazing, my dick has other plans,” Lavi said, pulling at Tyki and Allen’s arms until they were up with him. He wasn’t the only one still hard and horny.

“Okay, okay,” Allen agreed, draping his arms over Lavi’s shoulders as he straddled his hips. “But I call middle this time.”

“Mmm, so selfish,” Tyki said, pressing up against Allen’s back and grabbing Lavi’s hips to keep them flush together. “And what about me?”

“Don’t worry.” Allen hushed him with a quick kiss to the lips before grabbing Tyki’s hands and smoothing them over his hips, down to touch his still-hard cock. “We’ve got all night.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Bright, late-morning sun peeked through the curtains, shafts of light streaking across the bed. Tyki groaned, exhausted, stirring from a dead sleep. His body protested every movement, aching from the tip of his toes to the top of his skull. It reminded him of waking up after a long night of drinking too much, though he wasn’t sick to his stomach.

He forgot how bad a magic hangover could be.

Tyki tried to move, hoping to block a particularly strong shaft of light from blinding him so he could get another few hours of sleep, but he couldn’t. After a moment, he cracked his eyes open to find the issue—Allen and Lavi had pinned him down in his sleep. They were curled up on either side of him, their legs entwined and arms stretched out over his torso. Allen had his face tucked against his Tyki’s chest, while Lavi hid from the growing light by pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

The room stunk of sex and roses, and the sheets of his bed were soaked through with sweat and cum and who knew what else. The night had been a blur of skin and bruising kisses and rough touches, but when he thought back on it, he felt the hum of pleasure still on his skin. The magic had done its job, sent them on a night of passion so intense that Tyki would be remembering it for years to come.

Curious, Tyki closed his eyes and focused on that energy still clinging to their bodies. He’d expected it to have faded with the first rays of the sun arching over the horizon, but as he reached out and felt around with his mind, he gasped softly at what he found. Their three energies had continued to twist together well after the spell had broken. He saw their bright auras, still alight with passion and love, folding over each other like a beautiful flower. The colors merged, blended together, into one perfect knot. Tyki’s heart pounded in his chest. This wasn’t just from the spell—their magics would’ve faded at least somewhat over the past few hours. This… it would only occur with truly devoted witches, witches that cared deeply for one another, that wanted to spend their lives together.

He hadn’t realized that Allen and Lavi had felt that way about him.

“Ugh, what time is it?”

Tyki’s eyes popped open at the question, and he turned to Lavi, watching as he struggled to untangle himself from his boyfriends. “Not sure. Maybe noon? I don’t have a clock in here.”

Lavi sighed, the bone-deep noise conveying how exhausted he was. “Wake me when it’s tomorrow.”

With a chuckle, Tyki ran his hand through Lavi’s hair, fingers catching on the knots. “I think you might want to get up before then.”

“Nah.”

“Not even to take a piss.”

“You bed is filthy, anyway.”

“Wow, remind me never to invite you over again,” Tyki teased. He shook his head and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

“ _Lavi_ , don’t be rude,” Allen muttered next to him, shifting slightly and tightening his grip on Tyki’s chest.

“I’m not rude. I’m honest.”

“Same thing.”

Tyki laughed, finally pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Are you both always this annoying in the morning?”

“So mean, Tyki,” Lavi said, pouting as he poked him in the side.

Allen groaned as he sat up, one arm curled over his stomach. They were all still very naked, and the evidence of last night’s activities was damning. Not only were they covered in each other’s cum and sweat, but hickies, bruises, and scratches littered their skin. They looked like they’d spent the night fighting instead of fucking. But somehow, Allen’s smile still managed to make him look like an angel, even with his tattered appearance.

“Not to ruin this lovely morning-after, but I’m starving.”

Lavi rolled his eyes. “When aren’t you starving?”

“Now who’s being mean?”

Wanting to keep the two of them from continuing on like this (and he knew they could go on and on if he let them), Tyki sat up and pulled Lavi with him. “C’mon. Let’s clean up and I’ll make you both breakfast.”

“Mm, and what do you have in mind?” Allen asked, easing himself out of bed. Once he was steady on his feet, he helped Tyki drag Lavi out as well, the redhead whining the entire time.

“I only know how to make pancakes,” Tyki admitted.

When Lavi was forced onto his feet, he sighed, arms around both Tyki and Allen’s shoulders. “That’s lucky,” he said, a tired smile slipping onto his lips.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

Allen smiled as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. “Pancakes are my favorite.”

Tyki hid is grin, but he couldn’t ignore how his heart skipped a beat at the comment. “Very lucky.”


End file.
